This invention relates generally to display of digital magazines on a client device and more particularly to preloading animation files for display in a digital magazine.
Publishers of digital content present content on different devices with different display areas, different display resolutions, different content download speeds, and different processing capabilities. Different devices of the same type may have different capabilities to display content as a result of different settings and different concurrently running applications. When a publisher includes animation files in a digital magazine, these factors complicate display of animation files to different users. Improperly presenting animation files impairs user interaction with the digital magazine, which decreases the likelihood of user interaction with the digital magazine. For example, delayed or erratic animation playback of an animation file presented by a digital magazine decreases the likelihood of additional user interaction with the digital magazine. Integrating animation files into a digital magazine so the animation files are correctly presented maintains user engagement with the digital magazine. However, the diverse variety of computing devices that may display the digital magazine makes it impractical to devise a separate implementation for presenting animated files for each device or for each configuration of each device.